This project will continue to investigate sex pheromone production, storage, and emission in hard ticks (Ixodidae) so as to provide a rational basis for development of tick control strategies. Studies will be done to determine whether other phenolic and/or chlorinated organic compounds, besides 2,6-dichlorophenol, may serve as pheromones guiding the successful completion of the mating process. Study of the production and storage of 2,6-dichlorophenol (and other compounds of interest) during tick development and in various body organs will be continued. The project will continue investigations on the biosynthesis of 2,6-dichlorophenol to determine precursors and possible biochemical pathways involved in this process. Utilization of acetate and tryrosine during both in vivo and in vitro synthesis suggests several alternate pathways may be possible. The possibility that synthesis of sex pheromone and/or certain essential intermediates may be synthesized in body organs other than the foveal glands will also be evaluated. Subsequently, as knowledge of these processes accumulates, consideration will be given to compounds which might antagonize pheromone synthesis. Finally, the project will continue studies to develop an effective, long-lasting, and practical pheromone-pesticide formulation which can be used to control ticks on animals.